A new Light
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: After an accident, Shido meets seven certain people who will help him understand everything a bit better. Sorry for the lame summary, but I'm tired.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well…what I can say other than I started watching this after my cousin recommended it to me and…I liked it, even Season 3…which got poor reviews and I don't know, I thought it was fairly decent, but that's just my opinion I guess. This is rated for language, violence, lemons/limes, expect character bashing because…I've done some digging about the Manga and I've got a few theories myself, so if I happen to bash someone that you like…I'm not apologizing here, only because I try to be nice and no matter what I end up pissing a lot of people off, so…don't expect an apology if I bash a character you like or play favorites.**_

_**Enough with the stalling, enjoy the first chapter, and it may seem like it will be moving fast, but…I've got nothing.**_

Shido Itsuka walked down the street in a daze as he rubbed the side of his head and sighed, "Damnit…okay…okay…Tohka is upset for some reasons and-" before he could finish, he felt a sheering pain pierce his left side and he fell forward as the light began to fade from his eyes.

Landing on the ground, he felt the world fade into darkness as his foster sister Kotori cried through the intercom, "_Shido! Shido, are you okay! Shido, what happened!_"

Kotori, along with Tohka, Origami, Yoshino, the Yamai twins Yuzuru and Kaguya, Natsumi and Miku stood in Fraxinus's sickbay, staring down at Shido as he laid unconscious on a bed, wires attached to his chest and arm. Kotori looked up at the monitoring devices and a frown crossed her lips before looking back at her adopted brother, "Shido! Shido, wake up!" the purple-haired young woman shook the blue-haired young man, "Shido!"

"Please refrain from shouting," heads jerked back and everyone saw Reine stepping into the room, "Shin isn't going to die. His vitals are stabilizing as we speak,"

"And how can you be so calm about this?" the stubborn Yamai twin questioned, "He just collapsed and-"

"Shin is completely fine," Reine assured and walked past the eight and stood beside the bed and looked down at Shido, "I've ran a few tests once Shin was brought in and it appears he had a run-in with a member of the DEM," the room fell silent, saved the sound of the monitors attached to Shido, "The bullet ran past him and missed all vital organs,"

"If that's true, why is he unresponsive?" Origami inquired, only to have the analysis of Fraxinus ignore her, "Why is Shido still-"

"I've taken the liberty and put Shin into a medically induced coma," all eyes locked on Reine, Kotori's mouth opened in shock, "I had my reasons. Fire me if you wish, but this is what's best for Shin,"

"Is my darling going to be okay?" Miku frowned, her eyes cast down on Shido, "I know you said that no vital organs were hit, but are you sure that-"

"First Aid is hardly out of my specialty. I promise that Shin will be fine in no time," Reine turned and walked out of the room and Kotori closed the curtain before looking at her brother.

Shido moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around the white room he stood in in confusion, "What the hell? Where am I? I don't recognize this place," he looked around and arched a brow, "Did they install a new room in Fraxinus? And if they did, what is it-"

"Ah, it looks like our little guest is finally awake," his head jerked back and he saw seven finally dressed women standing behind him. The woman with dark blue hair stepped closer to him, "Hello Shido, and welcome to-"

"How the hell do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I and-"

"Settle down, dear boy," the woman with purple hair spoke and stepped closer to the panic-stricken young man, "Allow me to explain everything, but first, as my friend was about to say, welcome to the Spirit World,"

_**A first fast-paced chapter and I want to apologize for that, but this chapter has kept me up for the past week and I hate it when something like that keeps someone up, no matter how ridiculous it may be. The next chapter will be at a steadier pace, I promise, but for now please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ShadowedTime: Well, I'm glad to hear that, friend. It's a little different from that and I truly didn't mean for it to end on a cliffhanger, but it was getting late and I was getting tired.**_

_**Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Shido stared at the seven women in front of him with wide eyes before he shook his head, "Spirit World! Does that mean I'm dead! What the hell-"

"Settle down, boy, you're not dead," the blue-haired woman assured, "You're simply in limbo and-"

"If I'm in limbo, what am I doing here?" Shido narrowed his eyes and glared at the seven in front of him, "What's going on? The last thing I remember was trying to figure out why my friend Tohka was in a bad mood and then a sharp pain in the side of my side,"

"You're quick to get to the point," a woman with orange hair spoke calmly, "But to answer your question, we've brought you here to talk to you," Shido arched a brow and began looking around in confusion, "You aren't allowed to leave until after our conversation…or if you want, you can stay and-"

"No…I'm not leaving the girls like that and-"

"And you have that choice, but for now, we'd like to talk with you," Shido sighed before siting down cross-legged and stared at the women with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "Are you willing to listen to us?"

"Seeing as I don't have a choice,"

The woman with purple hair smiled as the seven of them sat down, "Smart boy, now before we start, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Rika and I am the mother of the one you call Tohka," Izuku's eyes widened, "And these are my friends Momo, the mother of young Yoshino, Yamai, the mother of the-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" looking at Izuku, Izuku jumped up and pointed towards the orange-haired woman, "Yuzuru and Kaguya said that the original Yamai vanished years ago and that they were-"

"Please hold all questions until after we are finished," Rika demanded, and Shido groaned before sitting back down and crossed his arms as he looked away, "Right, as I was saying, Maka, the mother of Miku," Izuku looked up and stared at the woman with pale indigo hair, "Saya, the mother of Natsumi and finally Miia, the girl named Origami's mother," the seven women looked at Shido and saw him staring at them in confusion as he scratched the side of his head, "Now you may ask any questions that you-"

"Yuzuru and Kaguya told me that Yamai disappeared years ago and before I sealed their Spirit Powers they were trying to kill each other to become the next Yamai and…they were going to let the other live and…my head hurts," Shido grumbled and rubbed his head, "This is…this is confusing…and why did you bring me here?"

Yamai sighed as she shook her head, "I didn't vanish…not entirely. What had happened was shortly after Yuzuru and Kaguya were born, they began their little competition to become my successor and I eventually lost sight of them and by the time I found them, you had sealed their Spirit Powers away. The only flaw in their little game was they can't absorb each other because if that were to happen, both personalities will cease to exist and they will fade into oblivion,"

Shido's eyes widened as his body began to uncontrollably shake when he heard Maka speak, "Boy," he looked at the woman in confusion as she slightly bowed, "Thank you for showing my daughter that not all men are swine," she sat up and gave the young man a small smile, "Thank you. She refused to speak to my husband and I about the incident and up until our deaths, we wondered what was troubling her and now that we know, we wanted to go back to earth and teach that producer of hers a lesson,"

"I…no…it's no problem," Shido took a deep breath and shook his head, "I didn't understand her hatred towards men until she told me and…I promised her that I would be there for her, like I was there for Tohka…I…and I'm not in the habit of saying things that I don't mean," the women looked at him as he scratched the side of his head, "Is…that all you brought me up here for? To introduce yourselves and thank me or some-"

"Boy," Rika said in a stern voice, causing Shido to swallow hard, "What do you remember before waking up here?"

"What do I…I already told you. I was trying to figure out why Tohka was in a bad mood and then that sharp pain in my side…why?" the women narrowed their eyes as they looked away with a scuff, "What? Did I do something wrong? Were one of you the ones who-"

"We are not the ones who did this to you," Momo answered in a serious tone and narrowed her eyes as Shido flinched, "We've brought you here so we may speak with you. Never accuse us of something as heinous as murder,"

Shido frowned before inhaling slowly, "Ma'am, can I ask you something before this gets any weirder…if it's not too personal," Momo arched a brow and slowly nodded, "How did you and Yoshino-"

"Don't!" the six women snapped in unison before Momo frowned and took a deep breath, "It's…nothing you should concern yourself over. We've brought you here so _we_ can talk to _you,_ not the other way around,"

"I…I was…I'm sorry," all eyes locked on Shido and Shido slowly bowed his head, "Yoshino was very shy when I first met her and I was hoping if I knew more about her past, it'll help me better understand her,"

Momo inhaled and exhaled slowly before reaching up and rubbed the top of the young man's head, surprising him, "You're a kind spirit, Shido Itsuka, and we see why our daughters are fond of you," leaning back, Momo crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "But now…back to the reason why we brought you here,"

Shido arched a brow before Miia spoke, "Do you know anything about the AST or the DEM?" Shido's brown eyes widened as Miia continued, "We're sure you've at least heard of those organizations since you are working for Ratatoskr,"

"Against my will, but yes, I know both the AST and the DEM…son of a bitch Westcott tried to kill me and force Tohka to go Inverse," Shido tightened his fists as he clenched his teeth, "I don't want to see any of them go Inverse for any reason…I don't want to see them do something that they'll regret later,"

Visibly shaking, Rika sighed and reached up and placed a calming hand on Shido's shoulder, calming him down slightly, "This is a place of peace, there's no need to get like this," taking a deep breath, Shido cross his arms and closed his eyes, "We understand you don't want the girls to go through that, but you have to understand that you're in a place of peace and there's nothing to worry about in the outside world,"

Inhaling deeply, Shido opened his eyes and glared at the seven in slight annoyance, "So…you were saying something about the AST and the DEM?" the women frowned and slowly nodded, "Well…what happened? What do they have to do with this?"

"Easy, boy, easy," Miia spoke as she shook her head, "Now, do you know the person that goes by the name of Ellen Marie Matters?" Shido's eyes widened as he tightened his fists and clinched his teeth, "I see…and are you aware-"

"I'm going to kill her! I'm going to rip her apart and-" he stood up and got ready to stomp his right foot down when Rika tackled him and pinned him down, "Get off of me!"

"Not until you hear us out and you promise not to summon an Angel!" Shido stared at the purple-haired woman in confusion, "We're all aware that you can summon the Angels of the Spirits you've sealed away, and summoning one here is not ideal,"

"I don't know what you're-"

"You were planning on summoning Sandalphon," Yamai spoke and Shido looked at her, "And Rika is right. Summoning an Angel in the Spirit World will only cause disaster to all those around, so we suggest you calm yourself and let us finish," Shido shook with anger as Yamai narrowed her eyes, "The more you struggle, the longer you're going to have to stay. Now are you going to calm down and hear what we have to say or are you going to continue acting like a soiled child who didn't get their way,"

"Why?" Shido panted and got glances of confusion from the seven, "Why bring me and then tell me something like that and expect me to remain calm? Ellen killed me, Ellen's the reason Tohka went Inverse and almost destroyed the town, and Ellen allowed Westcott to basically get away with murder and-"

"For the last time, calm down!" Momo demanded, her voice echoing throughout the room before all fell silent.

Rika stepped away from Shido, allowing him to sit up, "Now…what does Ellen gain out of this? There's no doubt Fraxinus is aware of who did this and I doubt any of the girls will let this go,"

"Her intentions are unclear, but whenever she is involved you know it can't be good," Maka answered, "We were hoping you can tell us what she wanted,"

Shido groaned and looked away in annoyance. Rika sighed as she stood and walked towards Shido, "It appears none of us are aware of Ms. Matters' intentions and bringing you here was nothing but a waste of time, and we apologize for that, dear boy," Shido looked up in confusion, "You best return to earth before the path fades and you're stuck here for all eternity,"

"What?"

"And we will be bringing you back here from time to time, so you best figure out what Ellen wanted," Miia said before the eight of them were blinded by a white light.

_**I stayed up for the past day and a half working on this chapter and for some reason or another I feel like something is still missing, but I can't put my finger on it…yes…I uh…I am probably going to get some type of negativity for this chapter, but I'll take it.**_

_**Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bulldan: I think we all would.**_

_**Flo463: Thank you for pointing out my mistake my friend.**_

_**Yes, I fucked up. I accidently spelt Izuku instead of Shido in part of the last chapter, and I'd like to apologize for my screw up. Anyway, here's the chapter…hopefully I don't screw up again. Enjoy.**_

Shido slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi and Origami sleeping. Groaning, Shido sat up and looked around in confusion, "Where are we? And why aren't the girls home sleeping? What's going-"

"_It appears to be sickbay in Fraxinus,_" his eyes widened as he looked around in a panic, "_Have you forgotten about us already? We have just sent you back. It appears your little sister is right, you have an awful memory,_"

"R-Rika? But how? Where are you…what's going on?" he continued to look around the room in a panic, "And…and how is it that they haven't woken up to the sound of your-"

"_Well if you keep panicking like this, they will wake up,_" he heard Yamai's voice speak, "_We are simply communicating with you from Spirit World to save you from another trip back here,_" Shido groaned and shook his head, "_Do we have a problem, boy?_"

"You mean besides having multiple voices inside of my head, having to make sure eight different girls remain happy or risk having them destroy the world and having another reason to bring the DEM down? No…no problem at all," Shido sighed and laid back down and narrowed his eyes, "Can the others hear any of you?"

"_No, and they aren't to know of this,_" Rika spoke, "_If you tell any of them about any of this, they'll grow weary and it could, as that woman puts it, deteriorate the Path connecting you with their Spirit Powers and who knows how they'll react._"

"You guys know Reine?" the voices fell silent and Shido arched a brow, "That's her name. Reine Murasame," the room fell silent and Shido arched a brow, "Uh…if you don't want to talk about Reine, that's fine, just don't bring her-"

"_It's best if you don't worry about that either, dear boy,_" Momo spoke with a deep sigh, "_Get some sleep. The girls were worried about you during our talk. They refused to leave your side and if you stay up all night talking to us without resting, you'll pass out from exhaustion, worrying the girls even more,_"

"Heh…are you going to let me sleep or are you going to find something else to discuss with me?"

"_We'll allow you privacy at night to sleep and when you are taking a shower,_" he heard Miia's voice answer and his eyes widened, "_Don't be embarrassed. It's not like we've never seen-_"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll wake these girls up and tell them everything," Shido groaned and cupped a hand over his eyes, "Can't you just bring me back to the Spirit World whenever you need to talk to me or something?"

"_That might be reckless,_" Maka explained as Shido moved his hand away and looked at the girls, "_The Paths might waver and their Spirit Powers might return to them, causing mass destruction,_"

"And the only way to prevent that is make it seem like I've gone insane…great…just great," Shido sighed and shook his head, "Wait…I have one more question before going to sleep," he sat up and looked at the ceiling, "So uh…were you watching over your daughters when I met them and sealed-"

"_We are aware that their Spirit Armor had vanished and that you've tried to be a gentleman and avert your eyes,_" Saya explained and Shido looked away in a huff, "_But seeing as you're a young man full of curiosity, we wouldn't have gotten angry if you decided-_"

"Okay, going to bed…goodnight," he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the voices in his head began to quiet down.

The girls moaned as they opened their eyes and sat up to see Shido sitting up on the bed, "Shido?" Kotori spoke, "Big bro? Is it really you?"

"Hmm, and you say I have memory problems," Kotori growled before hugging her older brother, "Well…it's good to see even in your Commander mode, you're still the same caring little sister I know,"

"Don't get used to this, Shido," Kotori stood up and crossed her arms as she stared at Shido.

Shido took a deep breath and looked at the others and arched a brow, "So…uh…did all of you stay the entire night?"

"Answer, of course," Yuzuru answered, "We all refused to leave you side,"

"Everyone was worried about you, Shido," Yoshinon spoke as the white rabbit puppet wiggled on Yoshino's hand, "Yoshino was getting ready to use mouth-to-" before Yoshinon finished, Yoshino's eyes widened and she quickly silenced the puppet by covering its mouth with her free hand.

Shido lightly chuckled before he looked up and saw Miku walking out of the room with her head down. Sighing, Shido stood up and began walking out of the room as well when he heard Yoshino speak, "Shido? Is everything o-"

"Everything is fine, Yoshino, I just need to talk to Miku," Shido smiled as he rubbed the top of the blue-haired girl's head and everyone frowned, "I'll be back," he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

Shido walked down the corridor with a serious look crossing his face, "_Shido? What do you think you're doing?_" he heard Maka question in the back of his mind, "_What are you-_"

"Something is bothering Miku and I want to know what it is," Shido narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk down the corridor, "I made a promise that I'll always be there for her and…I can just tell that something is bothering her,"

Spotting Miku staring out a window, Shido took a deep breath and walked up to her, "Hey,"

"Darling," she looked back in surprised before she frowned and looked away, "You should be resting. You were just shot and-"

"Please, a little gunshot wound isn't enough to kill me," Shido slightly smiled and stood next to her, "Miku…what's bothering you?" the two stared at each other before Miku frowned and looked out the window again, "You looked lost when you walked out of sickbay," the air between the two grew still and Shido took a deep breath and shook his head, "Miku, I'm nowhere near a mind reader, but I can tell something is wrong."

Miku looked at the blue-haired young man before taking a deep breath and crossed her arms and looked away, "The day we met,"

"Yeah…it probably wasn't the best day ever, but it could've been worse, I suppose,"

"I've said those rotten things to you, I treated you like a cockroach, I turned your friends against you and told you to die and you're saying it could've been worse?" Shido took a deep breath as Miku's gaze fell, "And then last night…seeing you in that bed…unmoving and unresponsive…I just…I thought-" feeling Shido rub the top of her head, she looked up in surprise, "Darling?"

"You said those things because of your past experiences with men, so I can't say that I blame you, but you were smart enough and strong enough to reject the producer," Miku hummed and looked down again, "And that scandal? It shouldn't have happened, and your friends and fans shouldn't have turned their backs on you,"

"It hurt,"

"I'm sure it did, but didn't you change your opinion on humans after we saved Tohka together?" Miku sighed and slowly nodded, "Hey," Miku looked up and Shido slightly smiled, "Do you think you can sing for me later? I'd love to hear one of your famous songs," Miku smiled before she quickly hugged Shido, "I take that as a yes,"

"Of course," Miku looked at him before kissing his cheek, "You don't have to ask, darling, I'll be more than happy to sing to you,"

"Awesome," Shido nodded, "What say we join the others and get some breakfast first,"

Miku nodded before the two of them started to walk away, only for Shido to stop and grab his head, "Darling?" he looked up to see Miku staring at him with a concerning look behind her eyes, "Are you all right? Do you need help or anything?"

"I'm fine, Miku," Shido gave a force smile and shook his head, "Why don't you go join the others and I'll catch up, okay?" Miku frowned as Shido leaned against the wall, "I'm fine, I just pushed myself a little walking here,"

"Then I should-"

"Just go Miku," Miku's eyes widened as Shido slid down onto the floor, "I wouldn't want to be the reason any of you girls miss a meal. Go meet up with the others and get something to eat. I'll catch up with you soon, I promise,"

"Oh…okay then, if you promise," Miku turned, "Are you sure you'll be all right? I can get the others,"

"I'll be just fine, Miku, no need to worry," Miku hummed and nodded before she began walking away.

Shido watched as the diva faded from view before he groaned and grabbed his head, "What the hell? You managed to talk to me earlier without giving me a headache and now-"

"_You aren't trying to toy with their emotions, are you?_" he heard Yamai question, "_They were all worried about you and you left them? You know what happens if their emotional state drops, correct?_"

"Yes, I'm aware of what will happen, but due to our first encounter, I wanted to make sure Miku was all right," Shido groaned as he slowly stood up, "I know that the others were worried, but Miku…what she said wasn't a lie, and I've said some rotten things to her in return. I don't want her to feel that way again, I don't want any of them to feel like that,"

He sighed and looked out the window with narrowed eyes, "Is all of this really necessary? I'm not going to let their emotional state drop like that, but if you seven keep interrupting us, they'll grow concern and since you won't let me tell them what's going on, that will anger them…can't you just bring me back to the Spirit World when you need to talk or-"

"_Again, that might be reckless and make the whole situation worse than it has to be,_" he heard Miia's voice let out a sigh, "_But you are right, we should set some more boundaries before we go any further,_"

"Okay, whenever I'm talking to one of the girls, or they're around, you'll have to wait until I get away to talk to me, you can't bother me when I'm in class and there shouldn't be any more problems,"

"_Fair enough, we won't intervene unless you're about to do something foolish,_"

"And by foolish you mean hurt one of the girls, but you don't need to worry about that. I'd sooner sever my own arm than-"

"_Or something to hurt yourself,_" Miia spoke in a stern tone, "_We understand what kind of person you are, Shido Itsuka. You don't give a damn if anyone threatens you or hurts you, but let them go after someone you care for and you'll lose control,_"

"Heh, and you're saying that like it's a bad thing,"

"_In your current state, it is,_" Momo snapped, "_If you don't give your body time to heal, you're going to end up dying,_" Shido sighed and shook his head, "_We understand that you care for the girls, and we're grateful for that, but you should worry about your health as well before something happens and you can't fix it,_"

Shido sighed and scratched the side of his head, "You're forcing me to…no…I need to make sure the girls are happy at all cost and-"

"_You truly are this stubborn, aren't you?_" Saya questioned, "_We aren't asking you to worry about your own health as well, we're telling you. Stop running into gunfire haphazardly and think the situation through thoroughly. If you keep this up, your body will give out and you will die,_"

Inhaling slowly, Shido shook his head and groaned, "And we don't know how…well…I know what Tohka's reaction will be…she'll go Inverse, and the same can probably be said about Origami…you're not giving me another choice here, are you?"

"_No, we are not,_" Rika's voice said sternly, "_Now, you best be going. You just made a promise to young Miku and you did tell us that you're not one to say things you don't mean,_"

"And I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean…right," Shido frowned before he began walking down the corridor, "Let's see if you can respect the new boundaries. Since I'm going to meet up with the girls, you can't talk to me unless you want them to worry," a smirk crossed his lips as he walked trough the sliding door and the air around him grew silent.

_**And I hope I didn't screw this chapter up like the previous one. This one wasn't meant for anything other than having Shido comfort Miku and the mothers consulting with Shido and the M rating will be coming soon enough. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter. I wanted to do something for this chapter, but this sort of came to me while talking it over with my friends and we decided to try it. Enjoy.**_

The eight Spirits sat in the dining room and watched as Shido walked around the living room with a puzzling look crossing his face and the eight frowned, "What's he doing now?" Origami thought out loud, "He's been like this on Fraxinus and he's been spacing since we returned," they all turned to Kotori, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Well…he was shot and nearly died, so it's no surprise that he's acting like this," Kotori sighed and shook her head, "But this is strange, even for Shido," everyone frowned as they looked back up to the living room.

Shido sat down and sighed before he slumped over and shook his head, "What? Why are you seven doing this? You've been giving me a headache since we left Fraxinus," taking a deep breath, he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "And I can't tell the girls about this because…why? Why is it that they can't know about their mothers talking to me from-"

"_It's best if you don't inform them about this, we've explained it to you,_" Yamai answered, "_Why must you be such a child about this?_"

"Well I'm sorry, I never had seven different voices in my head at the same time," his eyes glanced towards the dining room to see the others staring at him with concerning looks, "And didn't we set some boundaries this morning? It was fine until Reine walked into the room and then you seven decided to give me a headache…again,"

The voices in his head went silent, "Last night when I mentioned Reine, you seven went silent before telling me not to worry about it, and earlier when she walked into the room, you decided to play mind games. Did Reine do something? Am I missing something here or am I just reading too much into it?"

"_A little bit of everything,_" Momo answered with a sigh, "_It's best if everyone avoids her for the time being._"

"Good…great, now can you get out of my head? The girls are looking and they seem worried," Shido continued to stare at the eight as they frowned and stared back at them, "And since you're telling us to stay away from Reine, I can't contact Fraxinus and ask her what their mental state looks like," feeling their presence leave the back of his mind, Shido breathed a sigh fo relief.

Feeling a pair of eyes locked on him, he looked up to see Kaguya standing above him with her arms crossed and a stern look crossing her face, "Uh…h-hey Kaguya…is everything okay?"

"You tell me," Kaguya huffed and Shido arched a brow in confusion, "Miku told us what happened to you earlier and just now you were talking to yourself and pacing around like you're an expecting father or something. Do you know something you're not telling us?"

Shido swallowed hard as his eyes scanned Kaguya's face, "_Don't tell her,_" he heard Rika's voice speak, "_Lie to her if you have to, but remember you're not to tell the girls we've brought you to the Spirit World and that we're communicating with you right now,_"

Shido sighed as he stood up and shook his head, "I'm just trying to figure out who the hell shot me yesterday and why, that's all Kaguya," Kaguya narrowed her eyes and glared at Shido, "I swear, Kaguya, that's all…so you don't need to worry, okay?" standing up, Shido began walking towards the door with Kaguya's gaze following him, "I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later, okay?" before Kaguya could argue, Shido walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

_**So…I have something planned for the next few chapters, so…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
